


Temples Light

by orphan_account



Category: Bloons Tower Defence
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just smoll work because I'm not good at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small fluff piece about my favoutite ship started by Kuzuyku
Relationships: Adora/Benjamin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Temples Light

As the glow from her eyes faded Adora bent over, gasping. The sun beating down on her back its rays normally so soothing and fulfilling now felt oppressive and smothering in the full heat of the brutal noon sun. Bracing herself she stood to her full height and groaned in pain as she felt her bones crack and pop in distress from being manipulated so out of shape from hours of defending the Temple. As she attempted to compose herself, her earpiece crackled into life letting her make out the thin tinny voice of Ben on the other side.

"How's it going up there Sunbeam?" he laughed.

She groaned, "Don't even talk about it I feel as if I've been dragged through a-a, I don't even know Ben everything just aches"

He gave out his nerdy little chuckle at that, Adora smiled at the sound letting it make her feel a little bit lighter. Squinting down from the Temples peaks she could just about make out where Ben was lounging in his chair as he started to wave his arms in a pantomime of her Magic

"Ouch, that bad? Where was all the LET THE SUN GUIDE US from earlier?"

"Gods I sound so dumb when I say that"

"How were you supposed to make it sound good?"

Adora rolled her eyes "Hey, gotta keep the others going when there's hundreds of flying war machines sailing overhead"

"Ok, I'll let it slide this time then Princess"

Adora paused to drink in the scenery, the luscious vibrant jungle on the edges of the Temples borders were thick with bird song, a joyous cacophony of sound. She turned to look up at the Sun God who sat vigilant atop the Temples spires, his glow calming and steady. Adora muttered a small prayer of thanks to the Sun God for his help in the battle before returning to her conversation with Ben only to find him clambering up the side of the Temples steps.   
  
  


“Uh, what are you doing?”   
  
  


Ben grinned “Aw c’mon Princess you look sad up here”   
  
  


“For the last time Ben you know I’m not a Princess”   
  
  


As he pulled himself up onto the Temples roof he just stood there and grinned.

“Sure Princess you have a Temple, a Crown and magic powers, What else are you?” 

Adora groaned, “I’m tired Ben, just… just sit here and watch the sights with me will you?”   
  
  


“Of course Princess”   
  
  


Adora sat there for what felt like an eternity, the sun cooling from a brutal hammer to a crisp warm sensation the sky darkened and became alive, dripping with hues of pink and rosy red and stark oranges. She turned to Ben and smiled tentatively. And for once he didn’t tease her, he just smiled back. They sat together for a while longer, listening as the birds became silent and eventually the thrum of the forest dimming down to a hum.   
  
  


“I’m uh, I’m glad you’re here Ben” Adora stuttered   
  


He grinned his insufferable grin “I’m glad I’m here too Adora”


End file.
